


"The Shadow"

by TheNewRobin



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewRobin/pseuds/TheNewRobin
Summary: A 17 year old Gellan, forced to hide his supernatural gifts is looking to avenge his little sister Angel. What other secrets does Hellsgate City hold? Will our hero stay true to his morals, or become a cold blooded monster? You'll just have to read to find out...(Just give it a chance, summary doesn't really reflect it)





	1. The Hidden Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome my dear readers, I hope you'll enjoy the read...Stay true, and have fun ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it's like to be saved by the devil himself?...Let us see what happens...

Chapter 1: The Hidden Monster

*Hellgate alleyway 20:10*

"Hmm...that rain, it's… something is...off about it", I thought to myself walking down the dark and definitely NOT creepy street. I looked around for a moment, just to make sure no one was about, when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. 

Whoever it was, he was strong, I couldn't scream, not that anyone would hear me, or even dare to help me...not here...not in this wretched city...

They, cause there were definitely more than one, dragged me to the nearest alleyway. They started to undress me, laughing, mocking and calling me names, none of them nice...

They did not bother with searching my purse, they cared only about one thing...me...I'm so young, still innocent...I thought I was done for, that they would rape me...or worse.

I closed my eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from spilling down my cheek, I was horrified, any moment now I thought I'd pass out...possibly never to wake up again...But...it stopped...they stopped.

The rain got stronger, the mist was getting darker, and the thunder was crushing like Thor himself was about to rescue me...Of course superheroes don't exist...but...after tonight? I'm not so sure anymore…

And then...he came, shrouded in darkness, barely visible at the end of that fucking alley. Those bastards, who tried to hurt me, were threatening him, telling him to go in his own way...or else…

And at that, I could swear, even though he was wearing a hood, and a weird part-mask, I saw it was...smiling, not grinning but he...or she was enjoying this…

It threw one of them across the alleyway, the impact crushing most of the bones in his body, at least it looked like it. 

Another rushed at the figure cloaked in the darkness, he didn't come very far, when he was close enough to see it's eyes...he crumbled onto the wet floor beneath him, he looked soulless, just like that, the part of him that him who he was...gone, all that remained was an empty shell of a man mumbling "I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" over, and over and over again...

The other two tried to escape in horror, but that…thing just appeared before them, knocking them both out.

The last one, the one who grabbed me...all of a sudden, he didn't seem so big, or scary anymore... that look on his face...fear...in its purest form...Maybe I'm weird but...it was...beautiful, in it's own pretty fucked up way...Worst of all...it felt good seeing him like this...looking just like me a minute or so ago.

I wasn't expecting what came after... he begged, pleaded for mercy, he swore that he would never hurt anyone ever again, falling to his knees, into the mud…

The...thing simply said "No…", in the coldest, scariest way possible. They locked eyes, the one on his knees started screaming his mind out...I don't know what he saw in there...and I never...EVER want to find out…

My savior grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air, squashing his screams.

"You're right...you won't...hurt…anyone...EVER...again...", he said in a strange, horrifying tone, like it weren't his words, like something was controlling him...and just like that he...he ripped his head out...like it was nothing…

The figure turned to me slowly, then he himself dropped to the ground...the blood was everywhere…

I saw his face...though not clearly, it was covered in blood...and regret...even the same fear he relished just a second ago…

His eyes turned blue from crimson red, he looked like your average 17 year old kid...completely broke down...all he could say now was "I'm sorry...I'm sorry"...with watery eyes...and a shaky voice, not at all like the demon that saved me...

The rain stopped in the exact same moment...it was so...quiet...like nothing ever happened....I collapsed to the floor...my mind just could not handle it all...

I woke up in my bed the next morning...it was sunday, and at first I thought it was just a dream...yeah...a fucking nightmare more like, but...I don't know anymore...it all felt...too real...

So here I am, writing this entry, so I don't forget any of it, I'll try to study it all later...I don't know who, or what that "Shadow" is, or if he even exists...but I'm going to find...out…or I'm not Megan Reed Foster!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Drifting Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, we get to see how "The Shadow" views his actions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, enjoy the read, and please don't forget to leave a comment or review.   
> Thanks ;)

Hellsgate City; Sunday 20:00

I knew what I had to do...what I wanted to do. It was far from noble to work for the mob, but I got what I wanted. For months now I've been trying to find the bastard who hurt my little angel, driven by the thought of what I could...and will do to him. 

Because of that monster, my sister...the only thing I ever cared about...distant...scared... won't talk to anyone...not even me. 

"Time to deal with the past", I whispered to the orphanage I stood outside of, my fucking home for the last 15 years, I hated it, almost as much as "The Bloodhound", that's how he called himself...pathetic...

I never really figured out my powers, they're a part of me...a part that I try to hide...to control, but it's getting harder, and harder to do nothing with it...I could help people, but never in public, never in the daylight, those in power would imprison me, probably digest and study...I'd guess not to my agreement.

But this was different, this was personal...I didn't care who would see me, I wanted to show off...just...for...him…

Blinking across rooftops was...amazing, cold Autumn breeze on my face, I felt free, powerful, like I was flying, and that rain...It would always follow me. 

I quickly checked my phone, to see if I was going in the right direction and...I saw them, those beautiful eyes of mine...one of my many...gifts.

I had memories of traumatizing the elders, kids that bullied me...and my Angel...oh, the things they must have seen in them...beautiful, anyway I was getting closer.

I barely heard a noise in a nearby alleyway, I peaked over the rooftop I was on...and there they were...he was, but he didn't start it all...no...that girl...I knew her...Megan, I believe she's called, he was doing it again, that fucking scum...I had to stop them…

I jumped down gracefully, got their attention... they dared to speak...a mistake many before them have made.

I felt like I was about to pop, my vision got blurry... but with red, I felt like my eyes were bleeding…

One of them got close...spitted in my face...I just smiled meekly...And threw him with all my strength...I hope his bones learned a lesson.

Another tried to rush me…"What fun", I quickly tell myself, thinking about the trauma I'm about to give him...he acted like most, on the ground, repeating "I'm sorry", sobbing like a little girl...very fitting indeed.

The other two got some sense, and tried to escape. They were younger than the rest...I thought I'd give them a chance, so I just knocked them out...Note to self: I should look into them, when I get a chance.

"Now for the really fun part…", I think to myself, turning to their leader, walking up to him slowly, like death itself coming to collect the debt...

The hound...didn't exactly look like the worst batch criminal, begging me...he fucking dared to BEG ME?! When I looked at him...something changed...something died inside me...I lost control…

All I could think was what he took away from my sister...she begged too...this time, it wasn't going to work either…

"No…", was all I could muster, got as close as I could, his eyes an inch before mine…

I never saw, or heard someone scream like that...The horror on his face...I got what I wanted...but it wasn't enough…

I almost don't remember it...just the face of that girl I saved...she passed out, I couldn't just leave her there, I got the address from her purse, quietly slipped through the window, and left her in her bed.

I don't know exactly what happened...but, I woke up on one of the roofs, my clothes and face covered...in blood...I hoped it was mine…

I got back to my room, it was sunday...so I had time to process...I turned on the TV...a crime scene...a body...without his head...memories coming back to me…"What have I done…?"...

'*And his screams were silenced by the thunder raging outside…'*


End file.
